rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayEd s02e02
Episode Summary While being sent to investigate the next Kaer built by the obsidimen Nethermancer named Fireglass, the adepts crash land on the Earthdawn III somewhere in the Wastes west of Jerris. There, they meet the Grey Folk, various monsters of the Wastes, and slay the largest Krillra ever. More detailed summary: Meeting at the Grounded Drakar (a tavern in Jerris), Thaymon informs the team that the information we brought back from the kaer indicates other kaers located nearby. They were constructed by an obsidiman named Fireglass, a nethermancer. They believe they've located another one, deep in the wastes, so they want us to go there. They hire an airship to take us, the smallest we've seen, which seems to be in rough condition. The captain is called Valdurian, a troll skyraider. They also want us to set up a group pattern, and each member of the team supplies an item to tie them to the pattern. Dizzy contributes a dried up sausage, Ra-khir uses an old flute and Cerulean uses a rhyming dictionary. The team adopts an emblem and the motto "Cake or death!" Forming the group pattern, each member loses 2 permanent health, in exchange for gaining some group pattern special traits. The team boards the ship. They are offered air anchors but only Cerulean can't fly. The ship is called the Earthdawn 3 and appears to have been cobbled together from bits and pieces of other ships. The ship carries the team to the west. On the trip, we are attacked by krillworms, but easily beat them off. We learn information about krillworms. After a while, it becomes clear that the airship has some problems. It flips over about once every hour. After more flying, the ship capsizes and crashes into the wastes. The captain, crew and team salvage what they can, and divide up to get help. We set out but realize quickly that we will not be able to reach Jerris before we die from lack of food or water. The team is attacked by Molgrims, bear-sized frogs with beak-like teeth. After defeating them, the team carves them up for food. They taste terrible, but they are food. Inside them, we find treasure, including a ring which appears magical. We think they ate some name-givers recently and try to figure out where they did so. After some effort, we find a camp. We find 3 greyfolk, people who live in the waste. They live by salvaging airship parts and supplies from the cliff. Ra-khir tries to explain agriculture and modern civilization to them. They are not interested. We search the campsite (it does not belong to the greyfolk who just arrived) and find some items left by the adventurers who were eaten by Moglrims. We try to hire the greyfolk to lead us out. They agree but they flee when we encounter a horde of preces, carnivorous rabbits. After defeating them, the team and greyfolk guides reach the cliffs. They camp inside a cave, but wake to find their guides gone, and a note apologizing to us for selling us into slavery. We are attacked by huge numbers of greyfolk, at least 100. We prepare for a huge battle. The fight ends abruptly when the Earthdawn 3 returns, repaired. We climb ropes to board, and get away. On our return to Jerris, the team encounters a gigantic krillworm, one of the huge females, mutated in the waste to a truly astonishing size. When she and her pursuing males (her suitors) attack the airship, the team tries to defend it. Several team members leap aboard. They attack weak points along her body, heartened by Quantz's singing. Dizzy tries to race up her body to her head, eventually reaching it and darting into her mouth. There, she attacks with all her might and slays it. The team returns to Jerris for some well-earned rest. Quotes * "Wards off evil spirits. And good taste." in regards to the group's new emblem. * "How could he see the stars? Wasn't he blind until recently?" "He could SMELL them." "Makes sense to me. Smells like Jupiter." * "Ixnay on the airship-ay" when talking to the Blorgans. * "Let's make Preces Pieces." Monsters Defeated * One really big Krillra. Seriously, SO big. The biggest Krillra you've ever seen. * Grey Folk (Dwarf, Human, Ork) * Krilworms * Molgrim * Preces Legend Point Awards * Total LP earned: 29070 LP (5814 each) * Lucky award (Highest Karma Roll): Roll of 16 by Cerulean. 500 LP. * Overkill award (Highest Damage Roll): Roll of 55 (!) by D'zurr, while stabbing the inside of a Krillra's mouth. 500 LP. * Talented award (Highest Talent Roll): Roll of 39 with Melee Weapons by Quantz. 500 LP. Miscellaneous Awards * Ally gets 500 LP for making the group's horrific emblem. * Steve gets 200 LP for the quote: "Wards off evil spirits. And good taste." in regards to the group's new emblem. * Bryan and Ally each get 100 LP for the following exchange: "How could he see the stars? Wasn't he blind until recently?" "He could SMELL them." "Makes sense to me. Smells like Jupiter." * Bryan gets 200 LP for the quote: "Ixnay on the airship-ay" when talking to the Blorgans. * I begrudgingly give Steve 200 LP for this shameful quote: "Let's make Preces Pieces." * Erica gets 200 LP for recognizing the Blorgan icons as the Gogans from Pete's Dragon.